Mirada hechizante
by Diana Carolina H.F
Summary: Mikan Yukihara, es una joven de preparatoria, con alma libre. su vida es algo complicada, su economia va de mal en peor.Asi que decide mudarse con su madre. tiene muchos planes por realizar y uno de ellos es volver a encontrar aquella mirada carmesi, esa mirada hechizante que alguna vez se topo. bueno no fue tan bueno el summary, pero hice el intento...AU
1. Chapter 1: Y asi empezo todo

**Mirada Hechizante**

**Gakuen alice no me pertenece, le pertenece a su gran creadora Higuchi Tachibana**

Y heme aquí, esperando algo que jamás va aparecer, nada que cambiara mi vida, aquí sola, cansada de esperar pero conservando un poco de energía y esperanza. Fingiendo cosas que no soy. Extrañando a alguien que muy probablemente jamás volveré a ver en mi vida.

¿A veces me pregunto si realmente el destino tiene algo preparado para mí?

Camino desinteresadamente por las calles, viendo todo y a la vez nada, pensando tonterías insignificantes. ¿Qué será de mi? Siempre me he dicho eso y me asusta, por que también me doy cuenta de que soy cobarde, no tengo nada de fuerte, no soy segura de mi misma y soy indecisa. Trato de parecer una joven fuerte, decidida e inteligente pero al parecer nadie se da cuenta de que soy lo contrario a eso: torpe, indecisa, de lento aprendizaje, penosa, despistada, débil…y todo eso se esconde gracias a una sonrisa falsa que la gente ignora o simplemente no ve.

Me sorprende lo hipócrita que llego a ser… y me doy cuenta de que adoro fingir, algo que no soy, por que solo así me río internamente de las personas.

Como es hora de dejar de mencionar idioteces, empecemos: Mi nombre es Mikan Sakura, de mediana estatura, pelo castaño y grandes ojos avellana, gracioso pero ya saben lo normal aquí. Y espero mi recompensa después de haber soportado tantos problemas…

-auhhhh! Pero que cansada estoy. Caminaba perezosa a lado de Hotaru, mi mejor amiga, la quiero mucho al final ella si me conoce del todo y siempre esta conmigo. No es mujer de muchas palabras.

-uhmm, por cierto, ¿adonde vamos? – Oh es cierto adonde me dirigía, tsk, ya no recuerdo –No recuerdas ¿cierto?-

Solté una risita, -jaja lo siento Hotaru si lo olvide, mejor ¡Caminemos a donde nos depare el destino! –Y de repente un doloroso golpe de Hotaru sobre mi cabeza.- !Auch¡ y eso?-

-Por las estupideces que dices…- De pronto Hotaru se puso seria, más seria de lo que ya es, clavo sus ojos violetas en mí, y lo entendí todo, los problemas volvían a surgir. – Tu madre ¿como esta?, ya mostró progreso- Mi mirada entristeció, mi madre enfermo hace unas semanas, va empeorando poco a poco, la he llevado al hospital, y le han dado unas cuantas medicinas, pero necesita tratamiento y no tenemos dinero. Mi padre Izumi Yukihara se fugo dejándonos con una muy grande deuda y una muy mala economía.

Pues es lo mismo, Hotaru, no ha mejorado y la situación me comienza a hartar cada vez mas, no se que hacer…

Me gustaría ayudarte Mikan pero ya no se que hacer y donde mas ayudar, tampoco tengo suficiente dinero para colaborar, así que seguiré cuidando de tu mama mientras tu trabajas.

-Gracias…- No se como pagarle a Hotaru todo lo que ha hecho por mi, no se que hubiera pasado si ella no estuviera conmigo, tal vez… ya estaría en la cárcel por robo desesperado o cualquier otra cosa.

El celular de Hotaru empezó a sonar, así que atendió la llamada. Hotaru solo asentía, mientras seguía escuchando todo lo que decía aquella persona. Termino la llamada y me miro con ojos tristes. Odiaba que me mirara a si, por que de seguro se siente culpable de no poder ayudarme a un mas, y también odiaba que se sintiera culpable de algo de lo que ella no tiene nada que ver.

-tienes que irte ¿no?-Mencione.

-Si, tengo que atender algo en la preparatoria, lo siento Mikan- De nuevo esos ojos tristes.

-No hay problema Hotaru, seguiré caminando a ver que encuentro de divertido- Le ofrecí una gran sonrisa para que se relajara, y por suerte a si lo hizo.

-Adiós, te veo el lunes en la prepa

-Hasta luego.

Cuando Hotaru se marcho, yo seguí caminando. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas encontrar a alguien que cambie el rumbo de mi vida, deseaba a alguien que me ayudara a disfrutar de la vida, deseaba poder encontrar el amor y la felicidad.

Y para mi sorpresa mis plegarias fueron escuchadas…

Pase por un parque, aquel parque es uno de mis lugares favoritos es muy hermoso, tranquilo, con unos árboles gigantes que dan una sombra exquisita, muy limpio, y con flores geniales que emanan un delicioso aroma.

Alce mi vista al cielo por lo visto empezaría a llover pronto, pues estaba nublado, y se podía percibir el suave aroma a tierra húmeda. Y si, como lo dije una gota cayo en mi rostro, y así fueron más y más.

Seguí caminando, hasta que la lluvia se hizo imparable. Empecé a correr, y para mi desgracia choque con alguien, el golpe fue abrumador, pues me estrelle con un pecho muy duro y a mi parecer muy bien formado. ¡Rayos! Que pervertida eres Mikan. Alce mi vista y observe el rostro de un joven demasiado atractivo, ojos carmín, tez morena y un sedoso y rebelde cabello azabache. Un rostro muy varonil que me miraba con fastidio y algo sorprendido. Al instante me puse nerviosa y no se por que, la verdad. Tal vez sean esos ojos que me atraen demasiado, son espectaculares…

-ehmm…lo siento mucho, no-no me fije por donde iba, en serio lo siento-Dije sin mucho éxito.

-No importa, no hay de que disculparse, para la próxima fíjate por donde corres- !Oh¡, !DIOS MIO¡, pero que hermosa voz, tan varonil…!tan¡…!Genial¡. Y sin querer me quede prendada a sus ojos. Tan abismales que probablemente esconden miles de secretos, que esconden un duro pasado, a juzgar por su mirada.

El muchacho iba a decir algo, pero se vio interrumpido por un grito chillón de una mujer que gritaba-!NATSUME-SAMA¡

Hasta que reconocí la voz era…¿Sumire? ¿Que hacia aquí?, la ultima vez que la vi. fue hace 2 años ella se había mudado a no se donde.

Entonces voltee a ver al muchacho. Tenía una cara de espanto y angustia. Lo entendí era acosado por Sumiré, así que sin decirle nada tome su mano y lo lleve a una parte especial que solo yo conocía del parque, cuesta abajo había algo parecido a un hoyo. Me metí junto con el que seguía aun pasmado y desconcertado. Sonreí un poco su cara era graciosa y lo hacia ver lindo.

Que curiosa es la vida ¿no creen? Chocar con un hombre que te deja embobada cada que lo vez, y que una tipa desconocida te guíe hacia quien sabe donde. Tal vez está sea la clase de cosas que conforman al destino. ¿Quién sabe?

Tengo la extraña sensación de que este hombre entrara en mi vida, y tu sabes instinto es instinto y ese jamás te falla.

Cuando entramos al agujero pude notar el camino por el que siempre me iba para llegar al lago de aquel enorme parque. –No te preocupes- le dije, para que confiara un poco mas. Aunque ahora que lo pienso ¿Quién demonios se deja guiar por una desconocida?, digo uno no sabe si podría ser una asesina despiadada. Pero al parecer a el no se le paso por la cabeza eso.

Llegamos a el lago, y el se quedo sorprendido. Je gracioso. Y me miro con cara interrogante.

-Lo siento por llevarte así, pero conozco a Sumire, aquella chica que te perseguía y ella es muy pesada, así que entendí la desesperación que sientes para no encontrártela nunca mas, a de ser tu acosadora principal. A si que por eso te traje aquí, no te preocupes no te encontrara.

-vaya, gracias, me salvaste de una buena.- Observe que su cara se relajo un poco mas, ahora que me doy cuenta al parecer este tipo no sonríe. Dibuje una sonrisa, al parecer ya se como es este tipo: distante, frío, pero al final buena persona. O eso espero. Mire mi reloj 7:30 p.m. Que rápido pasa el tiempo. Me tengo que ir. Volví a mirarlo y observe esos ojos nada comunes pero maravillosos, hipnotizantes, me perdí en ellos. Y sin darme cuenta me fui acercando. El me miro con duda. Yo tome su rostro y le di un suave beso, fue lento y dulce, sus labios sabían a gloria. Y al parecer a el también le agrado, por que se quedo algo perdido con mi mirada, y coloco sus manos en mi cintura para alargar el beso un poco mas, ese toque me dio un choque eléctrico placentero.

Sonreí. Lo bese por que no siempre uno se topa con un hombre sumamente atractivo, además me hacia sentir sensaciones extrañas pero agradables. Me separe y me fui. Si quiero hacer algo lo hago sin excepción alguna, por eso vivo mi vida sin arrepentimientos.

-¿adonde vas?- Me dijo algo shockeado por la separación.

-A mi casa.-dije simplemente. Seguí con mi recorrido. Que grandiosa y que cruel llega a ser la vida cierto. Por eso la vida es todo un reto, que estoy dispuesta a enfrentar.

-¿nos volveremos a ver?- soltó me quede algo sorprendida por su pregunta y al parecer el también que no esperaba que salieran esas palabras de sus labios. Volví a sonreír.

-Quien sabe, si me quieres ver, ahí me encontraras, solo el destino lo decidirá, ¿no lo crees?, solo espera…- dije y al parecer se quedo extrañado por mis palabras. Tal vez yo no lo volvería a ver por que tenia planes para mañana conseguiría mudarme a otro pais junto a mi madre. No se lo dije a Hotaru por que ella no me dejaría conseguir el dinero en donde planeo conseguirlo, además tengo preparado todo ya. Esta noche me despediría de ella.

Reí un poco, saque mis audífonos, me los coloque, empezó la música, metí las manos a mis bolsillos y me fui. Tengo muchos planes por cumplir…. Y entre ellos será volver aquellos ojos rojos que me hechizaron y me hundieron en una sensación mágica…O si, eso hare.

**Y que me dicen? Review? O no merezco nada? :( Soy nueva con esto de crear fics, pido piedad xD pregunta: ustedes que opinan le sigo? O esta muy feo**

**espero sus opiniones :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gakuen alice no me pertenece, ósea nada me pertenece excepto la historia…**

**Capitulo 1: Y así comienza…**

"**h**ija, ¿de donde sacaste el dinero para mudarnos?"- Menciono mi madre con una muy preocupada cara, me imagino que ha de pensar que es dinero sucio, aunque técnicamente lo es.

-Mama, te preocupas por nada mi tío nos mando para mudarnos por donde el, además estuve trabajando y ahorrando también hice una buena suma de dinero. Si sigues en esta misma situación seguirás empeorando. No te preocupes por las deudas hago todo lo que puedo.- Empezó a llorar, ¡Rayos! ¿Y ahora que hago?, no se como consolar a las personas cuando están llorando. Y al parecer mama se dio cuenta al ver me cara de duda. Me sonrío. Así que la abrace.-¿Hice algo malo?- Pregunte insegura.

"No hija, es solo que debería hacer mas por ti, en cambio tu eres la que me ayuda, no se que hubiera pasado si no estuviera aquí. Te amo tanto hija…"

-Yo también…yo también. Jamás te abandonaría.-

"Y como reacciono Hotaru" – Oh, es cierto no fue lo esperado, de echo me sorprendió demasiado, y me conmovió. Jamás pensé que ella reaccionaria así. ¿Se los cuento? Yo creo que si.

…

…

…

_-¡Eh¡ hola Hotaru, ehmm tengo algo que decirte, no te enojes por no mencionártelo antes pero salio a ultima hora.-_ Se lo dije algo apenada, pero mas que eso, triste, ella siempre me apoyo, y me va a doler el que ya no este a mi lado. La extrañare…Estaba parada frente a la puerta de su casa. Una casa grande que transmite elegancia y clase, varias veces me intimido Je. Je, aquellos tiempos. Luego pregunte para que pudiera pasar, claro por medio del comunicador que estaba colocado a la derecha del portón. La puerta se abrió y yo entre como si nada, estaba muy familiarizada con Hotaru y su familia, pero esta última casi nunca estaba por motivos de trabajo. Tenía un hermano de universidad exageradamente inteligente al igual que ella. A su lado yo parecía la tonta más tonta de todos. Su padre y su madre, demasiado estrictos hay que agregar, me miraban algo raro las primeras veces que venia, pero después se acostumbraron a mi. La sala se los dejo a la imaginación. Solo agreguen mucha elegancia Entre y me quede parada pensando como decir lo que tenia que decir.

"_¿Qué paso? Te volviste a meter en problemas"_

_-quisiera decirte eso, pero no…_

"_entonces… me estas empezando a hartar, escúpelo." _Sonreí, definitivamente la extrañaría dolorosamente.

_-Me voy_ – Dije sin más. Hotaru solo se quedo perpleja, con los ojos muy abiertos, tensa. Creo que le sentó mal la noticia.

"_De que hablas, estas bromeando ¿cierto?" _Ahora si me sentí peor, mas de lo que estaba. La mire con ojos llorosos.

-_Hotaru, tengo que mudarme por el bien De mi mama, este lugar le esta afectando, el doctor lo dijo. ¿Recuerdas? Conseguí el dinero suficiente, casa y mi tío me apoyara. Tal vez vuelva cuando mama mejore y volveremos a estar juntas, no te preocupes, volveré no se cuanto tiempo, pero lo hare… _

"_No, puedo hacer nada ¿verdad?"_ Negué con la cabeza.

-_No…-_Me abrazo y lloro. Lo supe en el momento en que sentí mojado mi hombro. Eso dolió como los mil demonios. Aferro un poco más su agarre. Yo también empecé a llorar y enterré mi cara en su cuello.

_-No llores ¿Por qué lo haces? Dije que volvería ¿no? No es adiós definitivo. Ya deberías haber aprendido que siempre cumplo a mi palabra. Además me haces llorar, fea.-_ Le sonreí, para que yo me calmara y ella también lo hiciera.

"_¿donde? Y ¿Cuándo?"_

_-Hoy, por Estados unidos._

"_¿No me dirás exactamente?"_

_-Nop.- _Reí, ella sonrío.

"_te extrañare"_

_-yo igual-_ Nos limpiamos las lagrimas que seguían escurriendo. Y después nos pasamos el resto del día, jugando, riendo, y recordando viejos tiempos. Fue genial. Hasta la noche me despedí, ya era hora de partir al aeropuerto. Ya tenía todo listo, solo era recoger las cosas e ir por mi madre.

Ya estábamos en el aeropuerto camino a estados unidos. Massachusetts. Ya se un lugar no esperado ni por mi, lo que quiero decir, es que es el lugar mas tranquilo y menos sospechoso para que mi tío haga sus negocios. ¿Cuáles negocios? Se preguntaran, pues, si, sucios negocios, asesina, trafica, roba. Todo relacionado a ilegal. Y ¿Cómo se yo todo esto? Pues un día por curiosa lo descubrí golpeando a alguien y todo se supo para mí. El muy maldito planeaba matarme. Pero yo le ofrecí un trato que no diré ahora si no mas adelante. Y si fue un susto gigante y traumante. Pero logre zafarme de no morir, apenas un pelin si no hubiera hablado. Y ahora se preguntaran ¿Quién mas sabe de esto? Pues nadie, solo yo, si alguien mas se entera o se mete. 6 metros bajo tierra quedara y en un lugar no muy honorífico a su persona. Y no planeo meter a nadie en esto. La razón para venir aquí, aparte de mi madre es por el mismo mi tío dijo que ya tendría que empezar. Y también se los diré mas adelante.

Después de mucho viaje. Llegamos, tomamos un taxi y el conductor fue muy amable a ayudarnos a bajar nuestras maletas. El lugar era muy tranquilo y verde, la casa era grande, de 2 pisos, con un jardín bonito. Hasta parecía que podrían vivir muchos duendecitos ahí, . Mama y yo entramos en la casa y era sumamente bonita, espaciosa y…y…muy bonita. Mi tío eligió bien. Mama sonrío como nunca antes lo había hecho en este tiempo y me abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo. Yo le sonreí y empecé a vaciar maletas. Ah olvide mencionar que la casa ya estaba bien equipada y todo. Con tele plasma gigante, una sala espaciosa y cómoda. La cocina completa y a rebosar de comida, y los cuartos ni se diga. Un sueño hecho realidad para nosotras. Después de unas cuantas horas de haber acomodado todo. Mama me pregunto si vendría mi tío vendría a visitarnos yo dije que si, solo que me dejara marcarle a su celular. Otra cosa que olvide mencionar es que mi tío sabe de papa, después de todo es su hermano, pero una cosa que me intriga es que no menciona nada de el. Eso me preocupa por que pienso que pudo haberlo asesinado. Pero…no puede ¿cierto? Es su hermano, no podría.

Sigo preocupada con eso, por que aunque mi Izumi, mi padre se haiga fugado de una manera tan canalla. Fue mi padre, el dio mi origen. Bueno suena muy tonto que este preocupada por el, ¿pero que? No puedo evitarlo.

Llame a su celular. Me contesto una voz ronca, y varonil aunque se oye también un tanto suave y tranquila. Y si, es Kazumi Yukihara nada mas ni nada menos que mi tío. Un hombre alto y guapo con mirada de psicópata

-_Hola… ¿tío?-_ salude indecisa.

-_Mikan, llegaste, pensé que te acobardarías, pero no, Tu no pondrías en riesgo a tus amigos y menos dejarías a tu mama a mi merced ¿cierto?_

_-estas en lo correcto…tío nadie lo podría decir mejor de esa forma. –_Esta vez conteste segura.

-_OK, ¿ya están instaladas?_

_-Si, bien mañana voy a verlas y también para avisarte que empieza a trabajar en unas semanas, espero y tu entrenamiento haiga funcionado y de frutos._

_-me subestima _

_-Asi, se habla._

_-¡ESPERA! Antes de que cuelgues ¿De que tratara mi siguiente misión?_

_-¿Emocionada?-_Yo diría preocupada y muerte de miedo. Hasta ahora solo me ha tocado robar información o robos menores a algunas pandillas enemigas de mi tío. Pero con el nunca se sabe. Ya se, mucha información que oculte el primer capitulo, pero ahí me disculparan.

-_Esta vez es algo muy diferente y espero y lo cumplas bien.-_Volvió a hablar.

_-SI.- _Conteste intrigada

-_Asesinar, el objetivo es un joven muchacho llamado Natsume Hyuuga.-_me quede perpleja. Asesinar. Dios Mio ¡no puedo¡ apenas si puedo robar. Además ese nombre lo he oído pero no se de donde. Ojo rojos. Mirada hechizante, se me vino a la mente. No eso no puede ser seria muy cliché y raro no creen?

-_ya sabes que pasa si no cumple ordenes, mikan.- dijo al notar mi silencio._

Yo colgué, me quede pálida y asustada. Solo me quedo murmurar un –No puede ser- de mis labios.

**Siento la tardanza, pero estuve muy, pero muuuy ocupada, ya saben estudios, castigos, fics que lees, musica, regalos, juegos ya saben lo normal jejeje**

**Y sabe el summary no tiene nada que ver con esto, pero que mas da … se me salio de control que opinan? Oh y gracias a todos sus reviews jeje me da felicidad.**

Guest

mikanynatzume15

safae-chan

Cami07

Chiito

Sheblunar


	3. PASO 1

**Gakuen Alice no me pertenece :) sean felices leyendo…**

**Capitulo 2: **_**Natsume Hyuuga…**_

**B**ien no esperaba esto, asesinar, tengo que pasar a otro grado…estoy muy bien entrenada. Cuando salía de vacaciones u viajes que yo improvisaba cuando mi tío quería que lo viera, era por esa razón entrenar. Más no me preparo muy bien que digamos en el ámbito psicológico. Bueno haría cualquier cosa por mi madre, o Hotaru. Así que en 2 semanas parto nuevamente a Japón. Que fastidio, nadie conocido debe notarme. Me siento de la patada, jamás debió pasarme esto, ¿acaso habré hecho algo terriblemente mal en mi vida pasada? Ahora tengo que inscribirme a una nueva escuela.

…

…

…

_**Natsume…**_

"Ey, Ruka ¿Por qué estas tan distraído?"-Pregunte algo curioso por el estado de mi amigo, Ruka Nogi, aunque es obvio que no se lo diré, por eso trate de sonar desinteresado. Ruka sonrío.

"hoy me tope con un chica algo rara"- Ruka sonrío estúpidamente –"y muy hermosa"- Sorpresa, ya engancharon a Ruka mientras yo no estaba. Bueno tampoco es que me interese, de hecho esto ha arruinado mi curiosidad. Ya no me interesa.-"Su nombre es Hotaru Imai"-Vaya, ¿tendré cara de interesado para que aun siga contándome sobre ella? Debería poner una cara aun menos interesada.-"es muy fría y cortante, un poco peor que tu, pero también es linda y amable. Aunque no le quita lo seco. Tiene unos ojos muy lindos de color violeta, y es excesivamente inteligente, y crea cosas geniales en la robótica. La conocí camino a la universidad, a la que pienso entrar."- ¡Gracias a Dios, que ya termino de hablar!

"sabes, Natsume te deseo de corazón que puedas conocer el amor" – No se que cara habré puesto de tan tonto deseo, pero eso sonó terriblemente gracioso. Me solté riendo lo más descaradamente posible. Hasta que vi que Ruka frunció el entrecejo, clara señal de que se estaba molestando. Pero es que quien lo manda ha decir tales cosas.

-Ruka- Hable algo irritado por el tema- ya hablamos de esto No. Me. Interesa. ¿Cuando entenderás?-

"Es que natsume, te encierras, tu lo necesitas, necesitas a alguien que te apoye, que te quiera, que te escuche. Se que te ha de sonar ridículo, pero es la verdad"- Créeme que muy ridículo.

-ya, lo siento Ruka, pero es mejor estando solo. Tal vez algún día me pase lo que tu dices ¿no crees?- sonreí. Es curioso a las únicas personas a las que le he sonreído es a Ruka y a mi hermanita Aoi. Y a mi mama, pero ella ya murió. Mi papa quien sabe donde este, jamás supe de el, y mi mama que murió hace dos años, por un infarto, tampoco me dijo. ¡Ah! y también recuerdo haber sonreído (por muy raro que parezca) a aquella chica de cabello castaño y bonitos ojos avellana, después de irse, sonreí para mi, aunque aun no se la razón por la cual lo hice, tal vez el momento o no se, si, sin duda eso fue muy extraño. Ruka me saco de mis cavilaciones, con unos problemas que a mi también me tienen inquieto.

"Natsume, sabes que a Kazumi Yukihara no creo que le haya agradado tu traición y abandono a la "asociación" dé los Yukihara. Esto me preocupa, puede incluso mandar a alguien a que te asesine…"-El maldito de Yukihara me soborno de una forma muy baja y todavía esta reprochándome el por que me fui. Aunque es muy probable que me mande a asesinar, me estoy preocupando de que se entere de donde se encuentra Aoi o Ruka y los lastime.

El problema surgió cuando yo tenía 15 años, mama estaba enferma y muy vulnerable del corazón. Y para arrematarle Aoi mí hermana de 13, que a ese entonces tenia 10 años, y un año antes de que mama muriera. Aoi contrajo una infección muy fuerte no recuerdo como se llamaba era complicado. Y yo estaba desesperado por dinero, el hospital es muy caro ¿saben? Y era el único, Ruka no podía hacer mucho por mí. Así que recurrí al dinero sucio, y si, recurrí a Yukihara, que quieren yo ya estaba desesperado. El me ofreció demasiado dinero a cambio de que tuviera que hacer unos trabajos sucios simples, primero me inicie robando para el, y por consiguiente me ascendió a su tipo "asistente". Me harte y lo deje, si no lo hacia pronto era probable que Ruka por azares del destino terminara involucrado. Ruka se preocupa demasiado por mi y por eso mismo se llego a enterar de las cosas que tenia que hacer por los Yukihara. Y así paso todo esto, tengo que estar alerta por Aoi, y Ruka. Estamos en mi casa, Aoi esta dormida en su recamara. Yo y Ruka estábamos jugando un videojuego aquí en la sala. vi. mi reloj 7:30, es hora de despertar a Aoi para cenar.

-Aoi, Aoi, ey Aoi, hazme caso… ¡Despierta!- Como una persona puede dormir como Aoi, le grito y grito y solamente no se despierta, esta como tronco.-¡CON UN DEMONIO, AOI, DESPIERTA!- Grite, y funciono, jajaja que gracioso esa cara que puso de horror, los ojos bien abiertos y todo pálida. Pero ni modo me obligo a hacerlo.

"¿¡Que pasa!?"

-Pues, es que ya es hora de cenar.

"ufff...… que susto me diste, no vuelvas a repetirlo Natsume, por favor"

-No, prometo nada…-bajamos las escaleras y vimos a Ruka acomodar los platos en la mesa. Nos sentamos y comimos felizmente, hablando de cosas triviales…Saben esto es genial, estos momentos me agradan y desearía que jamás se marcharan, he sufrido lo suficiente como para que también me arrebaten esto. La gente es estupida por naturaleza, pero también me queda claro que todas las personas son interesantes, valen la pena, ya que todos sin excepción alguna, tienen secretos muy dentro de si, reprimidos en su lado sombrío del alma. La mayoría son una cajita de sorpresas, cuando son como son. Los demás; los que fingen, los mentirosos, los cobardes, los aburridos, aquellas personas y mas, para mi son predecibles, ya que no sacan lo que es su naturaleza y su esconden por medio de la monotonía y la mediocridad…

…

…

…

_**Mikan…**_

Llego a cansarme de todo, todo lo que hay, por eso siempre trato de que todas las cosas que hago sean especiales, ha pasado una semana y he estado entrenando con las personas que me ha asignado mi tío para prepararme. Admito que aun permanezco nerviosa. Pero demonios quien no lo haría, sabiendo que tendrás que asesinar para jugártela por tu familia. Tome mi mochila del suelo, estaba en un salón deportivo vacío, solo estaba yo, mi mochila y mi maestra. Una joven de unos 25 años, tal vez. Cabello negro y ojos cafés. Me sorprende ella sabe demasiado, en general con lo que tenga que ver con lastimar a tu enemigo. Y por supuesto no faltaba su aire de"si te acercas a mi, me encargare de tortúrate hasta que quedes traumado de por vida" muy exagerado pero cierto. Me despedí, por supuesto mi maestra no correspondió el gesto. Y me dirigí a la casa. ¿Sabían que también tengo que estudiar psicología, para analizar a mi enemigo y elaborar un perfil, para atacarlo en su punto vulnerable? Si, pues yo no, a penas me estoy dando cuenta, por que estoy comenzado a manejar el tema. Oigan ustedes creen en los extraterrestres ¿no? Yo si, digo el Universo es infinito como para que solo haya una raza, o varias especies en un solo mundo ¿Saben? A veces creo que aquellos humanoides llegan en sus naves voladores cuidadosamente solo para observarnos, y después decir –"Observen a los humanos, ya se, dispongamos de un programa de entretenimiento en donde veamos a los humanos "progresar" y autodestruirse." Je, les digo estas tonterías, por que estoy caminando solita y aburrida. Después de todo en menos de una semana arruinare mi vida y la de otra persona. Ahora me dirijo a las "oficinas de Kazumi Yukihara" en los barrios bajos. El lugar era curioso, las casas estaban algo descuidadas, pero se sentía un ambiente tranquilo, pero a la vez tenso, en algunos rincones encontrabas hombres con miradas temibles. Fumando o sosteniendo armas. Aunque me ponía nerviosa el que se me quedaran mirando, no me daba miedo por que no se atreverían a atacarme. Mi tío se ha encargado de mi protección entre sus servidores.

Entre en una casa gigante, llena de lujos, riqueza, todo ahí, era inmensamente costoso. Un hombre me recibió en la entrada. Alto, no tan temible, de traje y sonrisa afable, ojos negros y cabellos castaños.-"En un momento la guío con el señor Kazumi, señorita" Sonreí –"gracias" Murmure. Subimos por las escaleras, el hombre delante de mí. Así me tomo mas tiempo para escudriñar el lugar. Ya en el segundo piso camínanos por un extenso pasillo lleno de habitaciones. Solo Dios sabrá para que las ocupen. Al final del recorrido entramos a una habitación, o no se si era habitación, estaba oscura y solo lo iluminaba el ventanal que se encontraba ahí.-"Señor ya ha llegado la señorita Yukihara"

"_OK, puedes retirarte…" _Y así lo hizo, el hombre se fue dejándome con Kazumi en esa habitación.

"_Mikan… _Llamo, asentí, solo esperaba mis indicaciones. _Toma esto, así te infiltraras mejor con el, actúa como si quisieras ser amiga de su hermana o de el, no se lo que tu prefieras y sea conveniente. La razón por la cual no escogí a uno de mis hombres, es por que Natsume es muy astuto y sospecharía de manera inmediata, acabaría con ellos antes de que ellos a el. Tu serás mas indicada para este trabajo, tomando en cuenta que estas mejor entrenada. Recuerda no cumples vas perdiendo a alguien. Repito la advertencia para que no lo olvides. _Me tendió una carpeta, me imagino que con la información del muchacho.-_Me encargare que para que el lunes te vayas tranquila a Japón a cumplir con tu tarea asignada y tu mama no sospeche nada. Ya puedes retirarte…"_

-Tengo una duda, ¿podrías contestármela sinceramente?- Dude.

"_claro"_

-¿Y mi padre? ¿Dónde esta? ¿Qué le ha pasado? tu podrías saberlo ¿no?- El suspiro.

"_El ya no interesa Mikan,¿ para que insistes en saber de el? Solo te lastimo a ti y a tu madre…_

-Pues tengo curiosidad, quiero saber y tengo derecho a saber. Tú sabes, dímelo- Insistí.

"_si tratas de buscarlo, me encargara de matarlo entendiste…el no…el ya no es mi hermano, ya no merece ser parte de la familia Mikan. Se que te formo bien, y agradezco eso, pero el que haya herido a tu mama de una forma cruel y cobarde no tiene perdón para mi. El ahora esta encerrado en una de las bodegas que utilizo para mis rehenes, así que no te preocupes aun sigue vivo, y bien cuidado para desgracia de muchos. Ahora retírate no diré mas"_

Salí de la oficina algo confusa, la forma en que se expreso, fue extraña, cuando hablo sobre dañarme a mí y ami madre pude jurar que en sus ojos vi. un atisbo de resentimiento mezclado con preocupación y enojo. No lo entiendo…el no debió sentir nada ¿o si? Acaso se preocupa? Deseche ese pensamiento, no puede ser por que el casi me mata la vez que hicimos aquel trato, ¿Por qué debería preocuparse?

Llegue a casa, salude a mi mama y fui a mi habitación a dormir. Todo es tan confuso, el lunes me voy…

…

…

…

_**Lunes…**_

Llegue a Japón exactamente a las 12 del mediodía, ya sabría un plan perfecto para emboscar al hombre, ¿saben? Natsume Hyuuga resulto ser aquel muchacho de ojos rojo que vi la otra vez. Que tontería. Lo bueno es que mama esta mas sana, no esta como antes, esta más fresca y con energías renovadas. Todo resulta ridículo, solo espero tener la fuerza suficiente para asesinarlo con maestría. Mi plan es así, verán, llego a la entrada de su casa agarro una mochila, donde tenga mis cosas básicas, digo que me atacaron y necesito ayuda, el me ayuda, y nos hacemos amigos. Y yo resulto ganando ¿no creen?

**OPERACIÓN: HAZ QUE NATSUME HYUUGA SEA TU AMIGO Y DESPUES ASESINALO ****num.1**

Paso numero 1: hacerme heridas no tan profundas

2. ensuciarme toda y traer la ropa hecha jirones.

3. aparentar estar demacrada y cansada, para que cuando me vea se apiade de mi.

4. fingir sorpresa cuando lo vuelva a ver.

5. el abre, se apiada, me ayuda y me gano su confianza.

De todos modos que el resulte conocido por mi tío, significa que esta en malos pasos, y si esta en malos pasos entonces es una persona mala, y por consiguiente le hago un favor al mundo ¿no creen? ¡Demonios! Y ¿si no es así? Estupida gente, ¿por que no entienden? ¿Por que no entienden que yo quiero ser libre y como cualquier otra persona disfrutar de los pequeños placeres que la vida otorga sin preocuparte por cualquier otra cosa? ¿Por qué lo complican más?

Me dirijo a su dirección tranquilamente, tratando de cortarme sin echarme a llorar. Pero apenas me distraigo un poquito y **¡PAZZZZ!** Doy al suelo ¡ouch! Duele, mi cara duele y me enterré la navajita en el brazo. Jo esto duele, demasiado, me levanto y observo que fue la cosa culpable que me ha hecho tropezar. Una estupida piedra gigante en un punto no indicado de la calle me hizo tropezar. No aguanto y se me salen las lagrimitas que vengo reteniendo. ¡oh Dios! ¡VEO DOS PIT BULLS ACERCARSE EN PLAN NO AMISTOSO! ¡DEBERIA CORRER POR MI VIDA! ¿Ahora que hice? ¿Por qué me pasa esto? Me suelto a correr, y veo un pequeño callejón, voy rápidamente hacia halla, para esconderme de los perros, pero no los puedo perder ¿Qué hago? O si agarro un tambo de basura y me subo a el, para poder alcanzar el techo de la casa que esta ahí, ¡rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡Yo se que puedo! ¡Lo he logrado! Subo al techo ya toda rasponeada y sucia, y brinco de techo en techo hasta llegar a la calle indicada de donde se encuentra la casa de Hyuuga, genial ya he perdido de vista a los perros. Bajo de la casa de a lado, que esta siguiente a la de Natsume. Voy caminando cansadamente, todo me duele, ya no quiero seguir con esto, así ni estaba planeado, ¿Qué clase de suerte tengo? De seguro una no muy buena. Antes de tocar el portón de la casa, oigo unas voces, así que escucho atentamente.

"_Oye, Ruka va venir tu novia ¿no?" _Esa es la voz de Hyuuga, me es inconfundible.

"_No es mi novia Natsume, pero si va a venir, fue una suerte que aceptara, vendrá en unos 10 minutos, espero y no te moleste." _Esa voz no la conozco, ¿de quien será?

"_mhmp, no, por mi haz lo que quieras, ahora"_

"_Gracias" _Bueno es hora de que actúe, empieza mi misión:. "HAZ QUE NATSUME HYUUGA SEA TU AMIGO Y DESPUES ASESINALO"

Toque el portón desesperadamente, y grite un pequeño ayuda. Y tal como predije acudieron a mi pedido de auxilio. Primero llego un muchacho encantador e interesante, de cabello rubio y grandes ojos azules, después llego el que quería que llegara primero. Tal y como el paso num. 4 lo indico, fingí sorpresa. - "Tu" –susurro sorprendido. Exacto yo. El rubio se nos quedo viendo confundido, pero el momento se rompió cuando solté un jadeo, el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda, empezaban a dolerme. El rubio paso mi brazo por si hombro y cuello, para que yo pudiera sostenerme, y el me ayudara a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa, les dije que alguien me perseguía. Me guiaron hacia la dentro de la casa, para así descansar en el sofá de la sala. El rubio fue por el botiquín al baño, y Natsume, recién acabo de salir de su trance.

-¿Qué te paso?- Logro preguntarme. Momento de actuar.

-Yo iba caminando a visitar a alguien del hospital, y de repente aparecieron un grupo de hombres, creo 4 hombres, empezaron a hablarme vulgar y yo trate de ignorarlos, pero eran muy insistentes, - Natsume se alarmo. ¿Cómo lo se? Pues empezó a inquietarse, creo que cree que me violaron, ¿Por qué se alarmaría, después de todo, sigo siendo una desconocida que le robo un beso? Bueno, quien sabe. – Así que me acorralaron en un callejón, empezaron a atacarme, yo me defendí como pude, golpeando y pataleando, hasta que pude escapar y aquí estoy.- Uff, por fin acabe el relato.

"No te lograron hacer nada mas que los golpes ¿cierto?" asentí, tratando de calmar su preocupación. El rubio llego con el botiquín. –Ah, por cierto, mi nombre es Mikan Sakura Azumi- Cambie el nombre.

El rubio contesto – Ruka Nogi- y el pelinegro lo que nosotros ya sabemos. Iba a decir algo, pero para mi desgracia mas cruel de todas, alguien entro, dejándome turbada, nerviosa, angustiada, desesperada, y maldiciendo a mi vida. Entro Hotaru…

**Hola a todas, esta vez hice el capitulo mas largo, por que quiero que el fic no lleve mucho, ehmm ¿que mas iba a decir? A si verán, también dejen mas reviews con sus opiniones, y antes de despedirme dejare una pregunta que no tiene nada que ver pero quiero saber ¿Cuál es su animal favorito? Bueno me despido y les deseo lo mejor. Suerte ****gracias a las personas que han comentado se los agradezco…**


	4. Conociendo a Natsume

_**Gakuen Alice no me pertenece, le pertenece a Higuchi Tachibana. **___

**Capitulo 4: Visitando el hospital.**

**-H**otaru…etto, jejeje, es… pues una historia muy larga con una muy larga explicación.- Hotaru entro a la casa de Hyuuga, aun sorprendida y medio enojada. No sabía que Hotaru salía con el rubio tierno, ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah! Si Ruka Nogi.

"Pensé que estarías en Estados Unidos, ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Acaso, me mentiste?" pregunto Hotaru con una expresión sumamente aterradora, Dios y yo que pensé que un asistente del tío Kazumi me vendría matando de un balazo, pero vaya que me equivoque la que me va a venir matando a golpes no es nada mas ni nada menos que mi mejor amiga Hotaru. Con mi mejor cara de perrito abandonado, borreguito y la inocencia pura de un niño de 2 años, le conteste a Hotaru.

- Jeje y así lo estuve, solo me quedaron asuntos pendientes que atender aquí, aun no los acabo, por eso mama se quedo allá en Massachusetts, tuve que venir sola, tengo que regresar máximo en 2 semanas.

"!¿Por que demonios no me avisaste?¡"- Ay no Hotaru me esta gritando, eso es una alerta roja, y para mi la alerta roja es calma la situación antes de que tengas traumas cerebrales. Ahora coloque mi mejor carita de perrito tierno y asustado.

-¡Lo siento Hotaru! Es que perdí el celular. Y olvide hablarte con tanto trabajo jeje- Rasque mi nuca en un intento de hacerme la desentendida.

"Además… ¡¿Qué te paso?!" –Se interrumpió al verme en estado de casi pordiosera, a excepción de las heridas.

-Me atacaron.- Mencione como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo.

"¡¿Qué!? ¡Serás idiota, Mikan siempre tienes que meterte en problemas! ¡¿Quién fue, aquellos tipos que dijeron que tu hiciste esto y lo otro¡?" –Hotaru me hace sentir mal cada que me regaña…

-¡¿Qué?! Claro que no, esta vez me atacaron y no hice nada para ofenderlos, querían violarme ¡Hotaru, violarme! ¡Querían pervertir mi pureza!.-

Hotaru agarro mi mano y empezó a arrastrarme hacia la salida, auch, duele su agarre.

-Ya esta bien Hotaru, suéltame, duele ¿sabes? Oye déjame despedir y tan si quiera agradecer, ¡oye! ¡Que te esperes¡ Hotaru, suéltame. ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

Voltee mi vista hacia arriba, en las escaleras una niña venia bajando, tallándose los ojos, con un cabello negro que le llegaba a los hombros, le eche unos 10 años. Mientras seguía resistiéndome a que Hotaru no siguiera jalándome. La niña volteo a verme. Tenía unos preciosos ojos rojos como los de Hyuuga, llenos de inocencia y gentileza, Salí del trance en el que estaba. Y me despedí de Hyuuga y Nogi, que nos observaban como extraterrestres. Puff… tontos. Grite un hasta luego y así salí a rastras con Hotaru.

Deje de poner resistencia, y baje mi mirada, me puse a pensar en aquella niña, es la hermana de Natsume, en su informe venia integrado. Yo le quitaría ese brillo infantil a la niña. Yo. Y eso es cruel, no seria capaz de hacer eso. Su mirada inocente se mancharía como la mía…Hotaru detuvo su paso y me miro preocupada.

-Lo siento- Murmure

"Dime la verdad, Mikan, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso tu…?" –Ya empezó a imaginar lo cierto, sonreí triste.

-Por mas que quiera decirte. No puedo, perdóname-

Hotaru no dijo nada y retomo su paso aun con mi mano sujeta a la suya…

-¿A dónde vamos?- Insistí.

"Hospital"- Me alarme, yo no quiero ir al hospital.

-Hotaru, detente, no necesito ir. ¡Mira! Estoy genial que no vez- Me señale. Aja. Mi camisa de _Born to be free_ rasgada y mi pantalón negro, manchado y rasgado, mis converse negros sucios, ahora grises con café. Ya no tengo mi gorra negra que llevaba puesta, de seguro se me cayó en mi huida de los pit Bulls.

"Aja claro, ni tu te la crees mira como estas, además tienes que ir a checar la herida de tu brazo."

-Pero Ruka me puso una venda, con eso basta ¿no? Además no me dijiste que salías con ese rubio.

"No cambies el tema y no salgo con el"-Claro…mentirosa. Hotaru no aceptaría salir con cualquiera, y el rubio paso la prueba, significa… que Hotaru esta interesada en el.

-Oye ya basta al hospital no, estoy bien, mejor cúrame tu.

"Cállate mejor por que no te hare caso."

-Hotaru, no seas cruel sabes que no me gustan los hospitales"

"Serás idiota, no me interesa. Si he dicho que iremos es por que iremos"- Pasamos a lado de una casa con barandal, así que me sujete de una de sus varillas, a modo de que Hotaru no seguiría arrastrándome.

"Que infantil te comportas Mikan"- Y así dicho me apretó mas fuerte el brazo herido, el que tenia colocada la venda.

-Ouch, Hotaru ¡Duele! Suéltame, esta bien…esta bien, iré contigo sin poner resistencia- Cosa que lamentare después…

Seguimos caminando en un cómodo silencio, hasta que llegamos a la entrada del hospital _GA. _Ingresamos y Hotaru fue a hablar con la enfermera que paso delante de nosotros de no se que cosas me pasaron según Hotaru. Yo pues muy normal fui a curiosear por ahí. Llegue al área de pediatría. Que triste…cuantos niños enfermos de todo, unos abandonados, otros con su mama de apoyo, otros tratando de subir los ánimos de sus madres, para que parasen de llorar y así subirse el ánimo ellos mismos.

Seguí observando ya muy decaída por la vista que recibí, hasta que un niño en especial capto mi atención. Un niño de uno años, de cabello gris corto, y unos ojos color azules demasiado opacos. Su mirada era fría hacia todos…estaba forcejando con una enfermera que luchaba por ponerle una vacuna. Ya después de tanto luchar la enfermera logro su cometido. Y el niño se fue de ahí demasiado enojado, y yo como buena curiosa que soy lo seguí sin que se diera cuenta. Entro a una habitación del hospital y azoto la puerta, 4 segundos después yo toque. Empezó a gritar "ya se puede largar enfermera ya me puso la tonta vacuna"-Que niño mas grosero, se oyó gracioso, así que me dispuse a entrar. Abrí sigilosamente la puerta para que no se percatara de mi presencia, pero no funciono apenas la abrí y el mocoso apareció de súbito frente a mí. Me espante y al mocoso lo único que se le ocurre decir es: "¿Y tu quien eres fea?"

-Oi, no me digas fea, mocoso-

"¿Podrías decirme quien eres?...tonta, además como no decirte fea, solo mira tu cara y a eso súmale los harapos que traes, y estas toda sucia y rasponeada… ¿Qué haces aquí?"

-Eres demasiado grosero…mocoso- Hice un puchero, a lo que el niño solo alzo una ceja.

-Ya, ya, calma, solo…ehmm pues nada mas te vi y quería conocerte, y aquí estoy.-Sonreí.

"Si, aquí estas contaminando el cuarto con tu sola presencia.- ¡Rayos! Pero con este niño no se puede hablar.- ¿sabes? Nadie hace eso, así que la única posibilidad por la que estés aquí es por que quieres algo. O no se, quien me asegura que no me quieres secuestrar para venderme o asesinarme, o yo que se, cualquier cosa que un loco haría"-Wow, el niño ve demasiado televisión y no necesariamente programas lindos.

-No vengo por eso, niño, en serio digo la verdad, te lo juro.-. El niño suspiro.

"Esta bien, creeré en tu palabra, pero has algo mas extraño de lo que haces y te saco a patadas, o igual llamo a los guardias del hospital".

-Yoshh, ¡Capitán!- Salude en modo soldado.-Y… ¿Cuál es tu nombre niño?-Pregunte entusiasmada.-Yo soy Mikan Sakura, solo dime Mikan. ¿Si?

"Mi nombre es Youchi Hijiri"

-Gusto en conocerte Youchi-kun, ¿ehm? ¿Puedo venir a visitarte, algún día más? Si es que sigues aquí.- Youchi se extraño por la pregunta, pero asintió.

"Aquí estaré…por mucho tiempo mas" Contesto algo desanimado. Sonreí y revolví sus cabellos.- Entonces para la próxima, ahora me tengo que ir, por que de seguro ya me esta buscando.

"Adiós…fea" –Me reí por lo dicho.-Adiós…mocoso.

Que bonito niño, a pesar de lo desesperanzado que esta. (Uno lo nota por la mirada y el trato a los demás) aun conserva ese atisbo de inocencia que siempre caracteriza a los niños. Además tiene una carita tan linda. Me dirigí hacia donde creí que me esperaba Hotaru, nah no es cierto seguí mi instinto de donde probablemente este buscándome.

La halle pero no buscándome, estaba sentada en una de esas sillas que están en hileras para cuando tienes que esperar una larga fila hasta que te atienden. Me veía con una cara sombría, yo me para frente a ella solo para murmurar y tartamudear un tímido y suplicante lo siento mientras jugaba con mis manos, claro indicio de nerviosismo.

Vi que saco algo de su bolso, no distinguí que era, creo que uno de sus in descifrables aparatos robóticos. Lo saco con una calma que me daba cada vez más miedo.- ¿Ho-hotaru? ¿Qué…haces? ¿Jeje? ¿Perdona?- de ahí sentí algo extremadamente duro estamparse en mi cara, me dejo noqueada, todo daba vueltas, hasta que todo empezó a oscurecerse.

Desperté en una camilla, sin la noción del tiempo ¿habré quedado en coma después del golpazo que me otorgo Hotaru? Un doctor muy amable empezó a atenderme.

"Vaya que sufrió un tremendo golpe en la cara señorita, ¿Cómo se lo formó?" -Pregunto el doctor divertido, desgraciado, de seguro el también vio el golpe que me dio Hotaru.

-Cosas que pasen, ya ve.

"Su acompañante la quiere mucho. ¿No cree? Jajaja"- Río el muy descarado, ven les dije que vio el momento, que vergonzoso fue. Lo ignore, viendo hacia otro lugar. -¿Dónde esta?-Pregunte.

"Ah, fue a comprar una bebida, ¿Son amigas?"- vaya que este doctor agarra confianza muy pronto. Pero da igual me transmite tranquilidad con aire divertido.

-Sip, desde primaria ¿usted cree?, siempre que haga algo que la moleste, me golpea mucho mas fuerte de lo que esta vez fue, la excepción de esta ocasión es que estaba un poco mas distraída, débil y cansada por eso caí inconsciente, y créame que me golpea muy a menudo, uno se acostumbra.-Hable amistosamente. El doctor solo río.

"Que amiga se carga usted, señorita, mis respetos"-. Río al igual que yo, voltee hacia atrás de donde se encontraba el doctor y observe a Hotaru que caminaba tranquilamente hacia nosotros. Le dirigí una mirada nerviosa al doctor que seguía riendo, el hombre entendió la indirecta y muy lentamente volteo hacia donde se encontraba Hotaru.

"Se-señorita, jeje, no era mi intención ofenderla, solo tenia una platica amena con su ami…-Y eso fue lo único que logro decir antes de que Hotaru le diera un gran trancazo en la cara con un bastoncito de metal y el doctor cayera inconsciente.

-Ho-hotaru… ¿ahora quien me va atender?-

"Nadie, ya terminamos el tipo ya te atendió mientras estuviste inconsciente y te puso una vacuna anti-rabia por que tenias una mordida de perro.

-¡¿Qué!? ¿y lo hizo mientra estuve inconsciente? ¿Sin mi CONSENTIMIENTO?-

"Yo se lo otorgue, lo estuve vigilando no te preocupes"-Desgraciada Hotaru.

-Ah, por cierto vendré mañana-

"¿Por?"

-Se lo prometí a un niño- Hotaru solo asintió.- ¿Ahora a donde vamos? ¿Podemos ir con tu novio?, necesito agradecerle- Hotaru solo me dedico una mirada asesina.

"Como quieras"

-¡Gracias!- y así nos dirigimos nuevamente con Ruka y Hyuuga.

…

…

…

Tocamos la contrapuerta que nos impide dar paso a la entrada de su casa, salio Ruka, a darnos consentimiento para entrar a su hogar.

-Hola- Salude.

"Oh, hola Mikan, hola Hotaru, ¿Qué hacen aquí, pensé que ya no volverían?"

"Yo también pensé eso –Contesto Hotaru- pero esta tonta insistió en venir"-Me señalo, Ruka río.

-¡OYE!- Reproche- yo nada mas vengo a agradecerles a ti y a tu amigo. Seria muy grosera si no lo hiciera. Ruka nos invito a sentarnos en el sofá de la sala, Aoi la hermana de Hyuuga se encontraba ahí sentada en el suelo viendo televisión. Cuando nos vio entrar se acerco a saludarnos y presentarse. Que niña más tierna y educada.

"Hola, mi nombre es Aoi Hyuuga, hermana de Natsume, ya lo conocen me supongo yo."

-Estas en lo correcto- Afirme- Mi nombre es Mikan Sakura Azumi, gusto en conocerte- le di una de mis mejores sonrisas y agregue- por cierto, eres súper linda y tan tierna.-Ella solo se sonrojo. Hyuuga bajo de la habitación de arriba y nos saludo con un seco y escueto "hola"-Vaya cuanto animo- Mencione, rodee los ojos. El se volteo a verme con una mirada asesina. Yo reí ante eso, por que me recordó a Hotaru.

-¿De que te ríes, tonta?-Como que ahora todos están empeñados a insultarme ¿se dieron cuenta? Además me recordó a Youchi, tengo que ir visitarlo mañana.

-De nada, solo es que con esas expresiones me recuerdas a 2 personitas que conozco- Rei, y eso lo molesto aun más.- Que enojon eres ¿no crees?- el solo bufo y se dirigió a mi, con cara de cometer homicidio ahí mismo. Que bonitas expresiones puso. Ensanche mas mi sonrisa, que lo irrito mas. Hotaru me dio un zape en la cabeza.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué?!-

"Deja de fastidiar"

-Mou, pero si no hice nada, solo sonreí.

"tus sonrisas conllevan muchas cosas, como por ejemplo: o te burlas de el o recuerdas cosas que probablemente lo ofendan"

-Que exagerada y mentirosa eres Hotaru, capaz y si lo hago para coquetearle.- Mencione.

"Aja si, eres la persona mas asexual que conozco"- Con que así se quiere llevar ¿eh? Por mi no hay problema.

-Así pues… de seguro cuando tengas relaciones sexuales tu novio no va a sorprenderse de que probablemente seas frígida.-Después de eso recibí otro golpe de Hotaru que me mando a volar detrás del sofá, y dejo mi mejilla a moro tonada.

-Ouch…-Ruka carraspeo y Hyuuga se río.-Hotaru…uhm eso dolio, no debiste hacerlo.-

La risa de Hyuuga fue muy linda…

"Quieren algo de beber y comer" .Ofreció Ruka, Aoi solo nos observaba divertida

-¡Si!- Conteste entusiasmada. Tengo mucho hambre no he comido desde las 10 de la mañana y ahora el reloj apunta 8 de la noche. Oh my god eso es sobrevivir.

"Mikan que no solo venias a ofrecer tu gratitud y quien sabe que mas"-Me regaño Hotaru, cual mama que regaña a su hijo cuando toca algo que no debe tocar.

-Pero Hotaru… necesito aprovechar esta oportunidad para comer, no he comido en todo el día, y muero de hambre.-Hotaru suspiro y le ofreció disculpas a Ruka por mi comportamiento, Ruka contesto que no había problema y que podíamos comer con ellos.

…

…

…

Nos sentamos en la mesa para comer todos juntos yo a lado de Hotaru, Hyuuga , en el centro y Ruka a lado de Aoi, y asi empezamos una platica amena y divertida, hasta que empezaron las preguntas.

"Y... ¿desde cuando son amigas?"- curioseo Ruka.

"Desde la primaria"- Reveló Hotaru

"Lo mismo que Natsume y yo, nos llevamos conociendo desde el primer año de primaria"

"Y tu… ¿en que grado vas, mikan?" Me pregunto Aoi.

-En mi ultimo año de preparatoria.-le sonreí a Aoi

"Y ¿con quienes vives en tu casa? ¿Tienes hermanos?" -Siguió preguntando Aoi, wow esta niña pregunta mucho.

-uhmm, bueno vivo con mi mama y no, no tengo hermanos- Respondí gustosa- Oye Hotaru, ¿podrías dejar que duerma en tu casa por una semana?- Pregunte. Hotaru solo alzo una ceja. A lo que respondí –Recuerda que vine de improvisto, no tengo donde quedarme.

"¿Y así tu mama te dejo venir?"- Interrogo Hotaru. -Pues le dije que me quedaría contigo.- Hotaru solo asintió. Mi celular comenzó a sonar, cheque el contacto. Y era Kazumi.

-Siento la interrupción.- Me disculpe, levantándome de la mesa, para irme a unos metros de distancia de ellos, para que no sospecharan pero tampoco escucharan.

-_Bueno- _Conteste-_¿Qué se te ofrece?_

_-Hola, Mikan, ¿ya estas preparándote para la misión?-_Vi de reojo a Hyuuga, no estoy preparada.

-_por supuesto-_

_-Recuerda mínimo 1 semana, máximo 2 semanas._

_-OK, lo hare_- Colgó. Mis ánimos que ahorita estaban muy alegres se fueron por el caño.

Regrese a mi asiento.-"¿Quién te hablo?"-Quiso saber Hotaru. Le sonrei.

-Un amigo Hotaru que quería solo un favor, nada importante.- Dije tranquila, por dentro era un caos.

-¿Me permitirían el baño…ehm?- Pregunte a Ruka.

"Dime Ruka, y claro"

-gracias Ruka- Me retire, todos me miraron extrañados la única que me miro con preocupación fue Hotaru. Ruka me indico donde estaba. Así que subí al segundo piso y llegue directo al baño, cerré la puerta y caí sentada. Me restregué la cara con un movimiento violento y desesperado. Me levante y fui directo al espejo, me observe, aun seguía con la misma ropa, mi cabello caía suelto, pero a pesar de que me observe no era yo, abrí el grifo y coloque mis dos manos a modo de que el hueco entre ellas se llenara de agua, después me enjuague la cara. Me seque el rostro y abrí la puerta para ya salir. Pero me tope con Hyuuga. Alcé una ceja para que me explicara por obstruía mi paso.

El solo rió.

-Muévete Hyuuga, estorbas en mi camino.-

-Dime Natsume.- De nuevo lo mire interrogante.

-Ah bueno, Natsume ¿podrías moverte por favor?

-¿Y si no quiero?-

-Y me dicen tonta a mí- Rodee los ojos. Natsume sonrío.

-por que lo eres. – Susurro. Acto seguido me acorralo en la puerta del baño. Coloco sus brazos a cada costado de mi cabeza y se inclino peligrosamente hacia mí.

-¿Qué-que haces, nat-natsume?-

-Cobrando mí venganza por lo de la otra vez- Murmuro seductoramente, rozando mis labios, y yo ya no podía hacer mucho caí redondita a su merced. Me beso, primero fue suave y tranquilo, ya para después el mordió suavemente mi labio inferior, a lo que yo solté un pequeño suspiro que el aprovecho para explorar mi boca con su lengua. Coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y el en mi cintura. Empezó a explorar mi boca y yo la de el, fue una sensación tan deliciosa…

-¿Herma-mano?- ¿Esa fue Aoi? Natsume pervertido, me deje llevar por su tonto juego…

_**Holap **____** ¿Cómo estan? Jeje bueno verán por ahí chiito pregunto ¿cuantos capítulos llevara el fic? Te seré sincera, no lo se uno capitulo mas.**_

_**Como siempre gracias a sus reviews, para el siguiente capitulo, ya va a comenzar la acción, por que acepto ya me estoy tardando para que empiece la acción. No desesperen pondré en el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**Y también ariana0203 menciono que es un cambio de personalidades muy extremo, te concedo la razón, es cierto las personalidades no son tan parecidas a el anime o manga. Por eso es AU universo alterno, aunque creo que no le cayo mal.**_

_**Y ustedes que creen? ¿review? **____** Antes de que lo olvide gracias a aquellos que contestaron mi pregunte de su animal favorito…**_

_**Suerte…**_


	5. Chapter V

_**Gakuen Alice no me pertenece…**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

"S_eñor, pero…esto jamás fue parte del trato, ¡No puede hacer eso!...-_Replico el muchacho, tal vez de unos 18 o 19 años.

"_Claro que puedo, después de todo hago lo que me venga en gana, tengo el poder suficiente."_-Tan calmado se encontraba Yukihara que a el joven empezaba a desquiciar

"_Kazumi temes de ella, eso es cobarde…_

"_Serás estúpido. Me di cuenta y tengo que ser precavido con Mikan hace unos días mande a vigilarla se encuentra muy pegada con su objetivo. No tengo que darte explicaciones, quiero que me la traigas Andou Tsubasa, igual tengo demasiada ventaja contra ti."-_Interrumpió Yukihara

"_No crees, que solo es una táctica para asesinarlo."-_Hablo el muchacho persuasivo.

"_No…me da igual solo tráela...,-_

"_Ja, siempre creí que ibas a acabar enamorado de ella, pero ahora me sorprende eres capaz de matarla por capricho..."-_Intervino, temerario.

"_uhmm…tal vez, pero eso no sirve, solo quiero ser yo…preocuparse por otros solo te hace débil y, en mi caso me destruiría el puesto que he conseguido con sangre y esfuerzo._

"_!Enfermo¡…-_Tsubasa trato de gritarle mas impertinencias, mas se vio interrumpido por Yukihara.

"_Cuida tus palabras, infeliz, que solo mando a llamar y la matan, me entendiste.-_Tsubasa solo guardo silencio-¿_¡Me entendiste!?"-_

"_Si, lo he hecho."_

_-Ahora, vete, tengo cosas que hacer… Oh por cierto, antes de que lo olvide, si mandas algún mensaje o pista a Mikan, créeme que si me entero, no lo dudo y en un dos por tres desaparece, me entendiste, la mato- _El muchacho, resignado, se dio la medio vuelta, para darle la espalda y así avanzar a la salida.

"_Sabes que todos sin excepción alguna, pagan por lo que hacen ¿no? Y espero, que a pesar de todo, la persona que te aniquile tenga piedad de ti. Solo es cuestión de esperar.- _Y así el muchacho salio molesto de aquella oficina.

¿Por que le tenia que pasar esto?, no es como se hubiera tenido la opción de haber elegido como seria su vida, nada paso como el lo esperaba, ¡Le toco de la peor manera¡ ¡Y lo peor de todo es que jamás tuvo la opción de elegir! Era eso o vagar por la calles corriendo el riesgo a que lo asesinaran y muriera sin dignidad alguna.

…

…

.

…

Tsubasa Andou se dirigió a la residencia de los Yukihara, armado e inseguro por lo que tenia que hacer, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa. Ya pensaría que hacer.

Toco la puerta algo inseguro, al segundo toque, la puerta se abrió dejando entrever a una señora algo joven, con cabello castaño a la altura de los hombros, y lindos y vivaces ojos castaños. El sonrío triste.

"!_Tsubasa! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! ¿Por que no habías venido de visita antes? Mikan se fue, le hubiera alegrado el verte de nuevo.- _Yuka le sonrió emocionada, hace ya mucho tiempo que Mikan y ella no veían a aquel joven de cabello negro azulado, con su típica gorra azul, y su pequeño tatuaje de una estrella un poco mas arriba de su mejilla derecha.-"Todo un rebelde"-Siempre le decía Yuka, pues a donde quiera que fuese llevaba ropa desaliñada, pero que lo hacían ver bien y atractivo.

Mikan se hizo su mejor amiga desde los 14 años un tiempo, pero por seguridad Mikan jamás se lo presento a Hotaru, su mama es la excepción pues ella los atrapo platicando una vez detrás de la casa, después de eso se encariño demasiado con Tsubasa. Lo conoció en sus visitas conYukihara, el trabajaba con Kazumi aun en la edad de los diecisiete años, sus padres lo abandonaron, estuvo en un orfanato donde escapo a los trece años y encontró a Kazumi el cual le puso a trabajar de la manera sucia, y a pesar de todo el siguió siendo una buena persona con principios y valores que siempre ha seguido, pero ni aun con eso pudo evitar el cumplir con los trabajos que les obligaban hacer a el y a Mikan

"_Lo se Yuka, pero no vine por eso…_

"_Ah en serio, entonces, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-_Pregunto la mujer visiblemente confundida.

"_Lo siento" –_Dicho eso la agarro bruscamente evitando lastimarla he hizo que agachara su cabeza, para así el poder sacar el pañuelo con cloroformo que tenia y ponérselo en la nariz, la mujer poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, para caer rendida a sus brazos- "Espero y puedas perdonarme…Mikan, pero lo tenia que hacer" Pensó el muchacho antes de subir a la mujer a la camioneta negra y polarizada, a la parte de atrás del automóvil que venia conduciendo.

…

…

…

_**Mikan**_

Desde la vez que Natsume y yo nos besamos – desde hace dos dias-. Natsume se ha estado comportando raro conmigo se pone muy nervioso, lo cual me es gracioso por que el tiene cara de enojon, como que todo en la vida le es indiferente. Aoi nos prometió que guardaría el secreto, pero no le quita el hecho de que llega a ser muy fastidiosa cuando quiere emparejarnos a mí y a Natsume. Además tengo una sensación que me preocupa, siento que algo que no estará a mi favor va a pasar, ¿A ustedes no les ha pasado? Por ejemplo en que tienes esa misma sensación y mas al rato vas reprobando un examen o te jodiste la cara o yo que se, algo malo en fin. Tal vez esto sea mas serio, debería estar alerta.

Estaba a un lado de Youchi quien estaba jugando un videojuego en su Nintendo acostado en su cama. Ya lo habia visitado también estos días y he de decir que es yo me aburría, solo estaba sentada de manera no muy decente comiendo papitas observando y tratando de sacarle algo interesante a la pared.

"Oi Youchi- Hable cortando el silencio que habíamos formado ya hace unos minutos.-¿De que estas enfermo?"-Me arriesgue a preguntarle, pero es que era una duda que me llevaba picando desde la primera vez que lo vi, yo lo veo muy sano.

Youchi aparto su atención del videojuego para verme. Suspiro cansado y contesto.

"Leucemia"-

"Oh…-Lo mire pensativa, Youchi me miro un poco raro, como si estuviera esperando otra cosa, ¿Qué…?- Oye Youchi deja de verme así, me pones nerviosa, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"- Youchi solo negó con la cabeza como queriendo decir nada.

-Lo siento, es que por un momento pensé que tu también me darías esas miradas."

-"¿Miradas?"-Cuestione confundida, de que hablaba hay muchos tipos de miradas a cual se refiere, ¿o mas bien a que se refiere con miradas? -Youchi me respondió en seguida.

"Si, miradas cargadas de lastima y compasión por el niño enfermo de nueve años que no puede sobrevivir sin alguien que le de afecto. Esas miradas."-Hablo Youchi con un tono de voz cansado, y ahora me pregunto ¿en serio este niño tiene nueve años? ¿Qué tanto le habrá pasado para que hable así? Incluso es más maduro que varias personas adultas, ya ni yo lo soy tanto así.

"Ahora que estamos hablando, yo…puedo preguntarte algo? Y no te molestarías por que yo indague en el tema"-Youchi lo pensó por un segundo, como si yo fuera a preguntarle algo sumamente personal -que en cierta forma lo es- y el terminara afectado.

Asintió.

"¿Y tus padres…no los he visto junto a ti? O tal vez solamente no los ubique. Vienen contigo, ¿cierto?"

"No, no vienen y se vienen es para hablar algo con los doctores y traerles dinero. Es más que obvio que me dejan aquí y le pagan a los doctores para no mandarme a un orfanato o algo parecido por la poca atención que recibo de mis padres, creo que eso arruinaría su reputación como una pareja de empresarios poderosos."-¡Wow! Vaya niño de nueve años, lo dije tan fría y calculadamente que hasta me asusto, pero fuera de eso no puedo creer su circunstancias se comporta tan frío Youchi es muy fuerte, mucho mas que yo, y me es una gran sorpresa, incluso me siento estùpida, me siento insignificante a lado de este niño.

"!Vaya¡ si que no me lo esperaba –Le sonreí, tratando de aliviar el ambiente tenso que se estaba comenzando a formar.- "Dejemos hablar de esto, mejor…¡Dibujemos!

La tarde me la pase con Youchi dibujando cosas sin sentido como un perrito con seis patas por parte mía –nótese que no soy buena dibujando- y un monstruo gigante o cosas así, fue muy divertido, después Youchi me enseño a jugar su Nintendo, comimos mucha fruta que una enfermera nos compartió, para después reunirse con nosotros y contar anécdotas divertidas.

Pero por desgracia la felicidad es efímera, solo consta de momentos, días, meses, horas, para después esfumarse y darle paso a los problemas. A todos nos jode que todos aquellos momentos que más aprecias se vean finalizados tan rápido, como nuestra ilusión o fuente de motivación antes de enfrentarte al verdadero monstruo que nos pone al frente nuestra vida.

Mi celular sonó, indicando que llego un mensaje, lo tome de mi bolsillo derecho para saber de quien era el mensaje, probablemente de mi mama o Kazumi, pero no, no fue nada de lo que yo creí, nada.

Empecé a sudar, una furia y preocupación indescriptible me embargo, ¡Como podía! ¡Desgraciado! Aun no se cumple el plazo de tiempo. Lagrimas empezaron a recorrer mi rostro. Impotencia. Ver a mi madre atada a una silla con los ojos vendados y la boca amarrada con un pañuelo azul que no le permitía hablar, parecía inconsciente. Todo esto me hizo sentir tan culpable ella no tenia la culpa de nada, solo yo, ¡Mierda!, vi el número telefónico, nada, desconocido, no decía Kazumi, ni nada, de bajo de la fotografía de mi madre, había un mensaje:

_Pierdes tu tiempo, mientras menos rápido termines, mas peligro corre Yuka…_

-"Mi-Mika-n-n ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"-Me saco Youchi de mi explosión emocional. Le sonreí para tranquilizarlo pero tomando en cuenta mis ojos rojizos por el llanto y mi cara demacrada por la noticia, como que no es tan tranquilizador.

"Youchi, me tengo que ir…-Trate de hablar pero Youchi me interrumpió.

"¡No! Vendrás nuevamente, ¿verdad?, estarás aun conmigo, ¿cierto? No te iras de mi lado como los demás. Tu dijiste que siempre vendrías y no te irías, por favor Mikan…

Youchi, no puedo prometerle nada que tal vez no cumpla, pero si sigo con el será un golpe mas a mi desventaja, seria un peligro.

"No puedo…

"¡Pero Mikan…! Yo quiero estar a tu lado, ¡Por favor! –Youchi empezó a llorar.

"¡Seria peligroso, Youchi! ¡No puedo ponerte en riesgo! Sigues siendo un niño y no permitiré que sufras por mi culpa.

"No importa, yo quiero estar contigo, desde hace mucho que no había jugado con alguien, que no me había divertido con otros niños. ¿Sabes? Eres como mi hermana mayor, y me gusta, yo quiero seguir teniendo a mi hermana, para cuando salga de este problema tú estés allí para enseñarme las cosas de la secundaria, o de cómo golpear a aquellos mocosos que se quieran pasar de listos conmigo. Quiero que tu me apoyes, ¿Lo harías?, por que yo estoy dispuesto a estar a tu lado fea, aun por muy peligroso que sea.

Maldición Youchi, no puedo y si le llega a pasar algo no me lo perdonaría, pero se que el tampoco va a desistir. Baje la voz, es muy riesgoso que alguien escuchase la conversación.

Suspire.

"Ok, supongo que no te rendirás eh…te voy a decir la gravedad del asunto y tu decidirás si quieres a un seguir conmigo o no –Tras un leve silencio por parte de Youchi, desee que Youchi se asustara con lo iba a decirle, me odiara y me sacara a gritos de esta habitación.- No saldrá de esta habitación ¿de acuerdo?- Youchi asintió- Muy bien…tengo que asesinar a alguien Youchi, si no lo asesino para hoy o mañana alguien muy importante para mi terminara muerto."-

Creo que me pase al decírselo muy directo, Youchi se puso algo sorprendido y exaltado.

"¿Ves la importancia de esto, Youchi?"- Pregunte preocupada por su reacción.

"¿Por qué?"

"Asuntos complicados Youchi, mi vida es complicada para estar aquí contigo, ahora mismo tendría que estar planeando una táctica para asesinar a mi objetivo lo mas rápido posible." –

"¿Es bueno o malo?"

"¿Qué?"

"Tu objetivo"

"Ah…por lo que poco que llevo conociéndolo es una buena persona, pero no tengo alternativa tengo que hacerlo. Entonces ve al grano Youchi, ¿aun prefieres seguir a mi lado?"- Le pregunte impaciente.

"Uhmm. –Dudo, me estoy comenzando a irritar, Youchi lo noto y solo sonrío. Oh vaya Youchi si sonríe, que bonito, espera eso significa...-Si, aun quiero seguir a tu lado fea, ahora con mas razón me enseñaras a golpear a alguien… ¿Pero…-

"¿Pero…?"

"Tu… ¿Me protegerías?"

"Por supuesto que si Youchi, no dejaría que te pasara algo, primero me asesinan a mi antes de que te toquen. ¿Ok?...Solo confía en mi"-Youchi me dio un gran abrazo, e incluso yo sentí, como si en verdad Youchi en vez de ser un amiguito mío, fuera mi hermano menor al que querré siempre y sobreprotegeré aun cuando las niñas se le acerquen. Reí ante ese pensamiento.

Me separe del abrazo, dispuesta a irme. Para despedirme de Youchi.

"Me tengo que ir, tengo que atender unos asuntos, no te puedo llevar, lo sabes, no se cuando volveré, no se si mañana, o una semana o mes después, pero de que volveré por ti, es que si volveré por ti, ¿de acuerdo?, solo necesito que tengas paciencia."

El asintió. Le di otro abrazo y me fui.

Salí del hospital, ya afuera marque al celular privado de Kazumi. A los tres toques, se digno a contestar.

"_¡Hola! Mikan, al parecer ya te llego el aviso. ¿Ahora, que es lo que quieres consultarme?"- _-Imbècil, hijo de su ****, ¡Que se vaya al carajo!

"_Maldito…el plazo se acaba en una semana, por si no lo sabes falta hoy y mañana…_

"_Mikan, Mikan, no se si me quieres ver la cara de idiota o que, te encariñaste con el objetivo ¿No es cierto? Si no lo hubieras hecho el tipo ya estaría muerto y el asunto ya hubiera quedado por la paz, es mas que obvia la razón del por que estas tardando tanto. Si no lo cumples a su debido tiempo, Yuka será asesinada y me encargare de que torturen a Tsubasa."_

"_¿Tsu-su-basa? ¡Pero el que tiene que ver!"-_Pregunte exaltada el es mi amigo, es muy preciado y querido para mi, viví toda clase de cosas con el, no se que haría si le pasara algo, o no, mas bien si se que haría, pero no seria nada bueno.

"_Bueno, ordene que el trajera a Yuka, y créeme que hizo un excelente trabajo."_

"_¿Con que lo obligaste? ¡Maldito! Es mejor que termine por ir allá y te asesine con mis propias manos, ¡Así se acabaría el maldito trato!"_

"_En efecto querida sobrina, pero…si vienes antes de acabar con la misión encomendada, asesino a tu madre, o no se haber que se me ocurre, ahora te dejo para que cumplas tranquila tu misión, ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba incluso si me llegas a matar recuerda que tu heredas el negocio por la sencilla razón de que tu madre no tuvo otro hijo. No te salvas de mucho. _

Echa una furia me fui directo a la casa de Hotaru, entre como si nada, no toque, solo entre bruscamente. Hotaru solo me observaba sorprendida, pero no menciono nada. Así como entre salí esta vez solo con una pequeña mochilita, que puse a mis espaldas.

"¿Ya no piensas volver, o que vas a hacer?"- Inquirió Hotaru.

"No se cuanto me tarde no me esperes…

…

…

…

Matare a Natsume, a como de lugar…

…

Llegue corriendo a su casa, toque la puerta, Ruka me recibió.

"Ah, hola Mikan ¿Qué haces por acá?"

"¿Esta Natsume? Es urgente, necesito hablar con el"- El rubio me miro extrañado.

"Si, acaba de llegar de la Universidad, Déjame le hablo."

"Ok"-Asentí, inquieta, ya había llegado el momento y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Natsume llego muy cansado, Ups lo siento por el, su vida tendrá que acabar. Hay que verle lo gracioso a la peor parte, así me relajo un poquito mas

"¿Qué quieres fea? No ves que estoy cansado"

"Si lo veo, pero necesito hablar contigo, y también necesito que me acompañes a un lugar."

"¿Para?"

"Ya te lo dije"

Natsume asintió y se dirigió a mi lado, a si empezamos a caminar, lo pensaba llevar a un lugar medio escondido por aquí, pero no, ahí mismo por ser medio escondido es mas sospechoso, así que me dirigí con el a una mansión deshabitada, tenia todos sus muebles todos viejos y polvorientos que le daban un aspecto antiguo y embrujado como todo cuento de terror.

"Oye ¿Qué hacemos aquí?"-Pregunto extrañado.

Su presencia me altera y hace que me sienta extraña, me hace sentir nerviosa pero a la vez cómoda. ¡Arrgh! Me irrita, cuando lo veo es algo intenso no se explicarlo, algo calido, no controlo nada de lo que siento a su lado. ¡Me asusta! Me asusta por que no logro controlarme, me asusta por que no entiendo esto, me asusta por que no le veo fondo a estos sentimientos. ¡Me dejan en un maldito vacío, del que no logro salir! ¡No logro controlarme! Y eso me irrita…me irrita.

"Uhm… ¿Cómo decirte?...te suena Yukihara.-Voltee a verlo, su rostro se volvió sorprendido y un poco pálido. Atrapado.

"Ahm… ¿Por qué lo dices? Yo no lo conozco, creo que alguna vez oí ese nombre."- Con que trata de hacerse el desentendido.

"Oh, en serio, ¿quiere decir que me equivoque de victima? Hyuuga Natsume, "ex asistente de Kazumi" –recalque eso-

Natsume arrugo el entrecejo, me miro de una forma sorprendida y hasta creo que la vi dolida.

"¿Tu…tu eres la encargada, ¿cierto? –Rió de forma irónica – la maldita que viene a asesinarme por no cumplir como esclavo con el imbecil de Kazumi."-Su risa me dolió, se oye tan cruel y ausente. Pero no lo deje intimidarme.

"¡Oh, mereces un premio! Si lo soy, soy la persona que viene a aniquilarte."

"Otra persona, títere de Kazumi"

"Uhm…si lo acepto lo soy, pero me justifico, me veo obligada a hacerlo. Así que dejemos la platica de un lado"

Abrí mi mochila y con suma lentitud saque una cuchilla, muy bien afilada.

"Empecemos…" Murmure.

Natsume se situó a la defensiva, alerta a todo movimiento por parte mía, y de mi lado avente la mochila a un rincón de la mesa vieja y desgastada que había tras de nosotros.

Cerré los ojos, esperando un poco de calma y no caer desesperada antes de siquiera tocarlo. Una vez que lo hice exhale aire y apreté la cuchilla.

"Pareces nerviosa… ¿Qué te hace creer que podrás contra mi?"-dijo burlonamente-

No conteste, solo sonreí, no se porque pero me nació hacerlo.

Me abalancé sobre el, Natsume, prediciendo eso, se hizo a un lado, me agarro de un costado con la intención de aventarme, pero yo ya sabía que iba hacer eso, de ahí mi movimiento principal, una vez que me tuvo sujeta por la cintura me agache el se distrajo con mi movimiento a lo que yo aproveche, para voltearme y propinarle una patada en el abdomen, que lo hizo retroceder unos cuantos pasos. Natsume se enfureció con eso, y alcanzo a tomarme del brazo, jalarme hacia a el y agarrarme por el cuello.

Con su mano en mi cuello me alzo, me azoto contra la pared. Eso dolió demasiado que escupí un poco de sangre – "Te dije que no podrías contra mi – Susurro- pero insistes en golpearme" al mismo tiempo que trataba de quitar su agarre de mi cuello fui subiendo una pierna en dirección a si ingle, fui tomando fuerza en ese movimiento, hasta que estrelle mi rodilla ahí.

"Pero ¿Quién dijo que esto terminara así de fácil? Si apenas comenzamos lo mas interesante…saber como te mueves"-Dije divertida- lo tome del cuello y lo agache para que quedara a la altura de mi abdomen, hecho eso golpee su cara con mi rodilla dos veces. El jalo mi coleta hacia atrás he hizo que lo soltara. Retrocedí, el lanzo un golpe hacia mi dirección, me agache pero el al parecer ya se lo esperaba pues con su otro puño libre me golpeo la cara. Yo caí al suelo, pero con mis piernas sujete las suyas y me voltee a modo de que al voltearme el cayera. Cuando lo hizo me senté a horcajadas en el, tome la cuchilla y la acerque a su cuello.

"Aquí acaba todo…" Susurre.

"Ja, pues yo no creo eso"

Se volteo rápidamente y me empujo, al igual que yo el también se trepó arriba de mi la diferencia es que yo estaba boca arriba. Me lanzo un puñetazo que yo esquive haciendo la cara de lado contrario al golpe, y así estuvo lanzando golpes que yo esquivaba.

Me harte de la situación, y como pude me safe de su agarre, tome una silla vieja y fea que estaba por ahí a lado de la mesa, el sofá y entre otra cosas como jarrones y bla bla.

Quebré la silla en su espalda cosa que lo hizo caer, trato de tomar aire cosa que no deje y patee su abdomen. Ese que tantas veces quise tocar, pero no de esta forma. Lo tome del cabello y lo hice para atrás el me escupió y con eso tuve que cerrar los ojos y limpiarme su escupitajo. El tomo mi distracción con provecho y me dio un puñetazo en la cara, que me mando a volar. Pero es que ¡Diablos! Golpea muy bien, eso me dolió demasiado.

"Estupida…no sirves para nada, Yukihara elije mal a sus nuevos asesinos, Jajaja y yo que creí que no eras una maldita como todas las personas que he conocido. –Bajo la voz ha modo que tuve que agudizar me oído para escucharlo- Tuve fe en ti, e incluso creí que…-Paro de hablar de súbito como si hubiera estado a punto de soltar el secreto mas importante del mundo. Pero yo quería escuchar eso que tenia que decir, yo quería saber que es lo que esperaba. Suena egoísta el es mi objetivo.

"Lo siento, pero no espero que lo entiendas, todos tenemos nuestro lado malo y traicionero ¿o no? Aquí esta el mío." Me levante y limpie la sangre que escurría de mi labio con la manga de mi camiseta. Le di una patada con demasiada fuerza en las piernas. Natsume cayó y aproveche el momento para subirme en el, el forcejeo pero con mucho esfuerzo lo inmovilice. Un puñetazo en la cara le estampe, uno y otro, el se enfureció y logro aventarme, me dio una patada en la costilla, escupí sangre y lo tome de la pierna, la cuchilla que hasta ahorita la tenia en una pequeña funda en la parte trasera de mi pantalón, salio volando a lado mío. Natsume la vio, pero con esa distracción volví a golpearlo lo empujo y volví a subirme sobre el.

Natsume se encontraba ya cansado, y por eso tuve que tomara esa oportunidad.

Lo empecé a golpear una y otra vez, la cara de Natsume empezó a sangrar. Un golpe. Natsume ya se encontraba medio inconsciente. Otro golpe. Yo ya no podía dar otro golpe no estaba preparada, lagrimas empezaron a llenar mis ojos. Otro golpe más fuerte que el otro. Pero si no lo hago, ¿quien vera por Hotaru? Un puñetazo más. ¿Y mi madre?, ¿Quién estará con ella? Otro puñetazo más. No, ya no puedo. Por favor alguien deténgame. ¡Por favor! El es una buena persona, no merece que le haga esto, ¡Pero no, precisamente tuvo que ser el y no otra persona! Otro mas, su cara ya no daba para más. Empecé a llorar, no pude retener por más las lágrimas que se acumularon en mis ojos.

"¡Lo siento! - Grite.- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!...lo-lo siento, p-perdóname" .los puñetazos que le daba ahora se convirtieron en golpes pequeños que no lo herían era mas bien como si lo estuvieran sobando el pecho. Tome la cuchilla y la alcé para que quedara a ubicado arriba, apuntando directamente el centro de su pecho.

Ya era hora…

Su final…

El cuchillo solo lo tengo que enterrar en su pecho.

Alcé mi brazo con todo y cuchilla, y con velocidad y fuerza lo dirigí al pecho de Natsume para acabarlo de una vez por todas.

Un brazo me detuvo a unos milímetros de enterrarle la cuchilla en el pecho a Natsume. ¡Pero que Rayos!, pero, dentro estaba mas que agradecida. Voltee mi vista.

¿Pero quien rayos es ella?

**Hola¡ ahora si que lo hice largo, jeje bueno no hay mucho que decir además de que en el capitulo anterior no salieron algunas partes esenciales no se por que no se puso en fanfiction si en Word si lo puse. Uhmm bueno como sea. ¡Reviews!**

**A aquellas personitas que leen el fic y no dejan review les pido que dejen, expresando si les aburre o que quisieran agregarle algo o alguna u otra cosa que ustedes crean que le hace falta al fic. **

**Perdón por casi destrozarle la cara a Natsume jeje…**


End file.
